Augustine Vampire 12045
by Drew Valentine Morgenstern
Summary: Enzo and Damon read the old Augustine files and what the find shocks the both. Who is 12045? What happens when she returns? What does she mean to the supernatural world? will she forgive or want revenge? follow Damon and Enzo as they reunite a family and as friends as well as keep old promises and reveal old dark memories to loved ones as they fight for their loved ones to end it.
1. College and Promises

**I do not own any Vampire Diaries Characters. I only own 12045. No copy right intended. Enjoy this little story. Happy reading.**

* * *

Aaron Whitmore had just come of the phone with Wes Maxfield, looking worried at what may happen, considering Damon and Stefan Salvatore were in the same room as him, listening to the phone conversation. He looked at them becoming increasingly worried at what Damon was thinking, by the look on his face it was one to do with his death, murder even.

"Wes said to meet him in his classroom and he will give you Elena" said Aaron hoping that would be enough to convince them that Wes would do anything to make sure he was safe and out of the hands of two vampires that had disirable reputations for going on ripper spree's. Aaron wiped his sweaty hands through his short blond hair, before turning around and leading the Salvatore brothers to the room he was told to go.

Elsewhere in Mystic Falls, Wes Maxfield wasn't planning on giving Elena back to them just yet he wanted to use her for something, so he went back into the deralic building, that was once Grayson Gilbert's clinic, and a place where he too once did experiments on vampires, that was until a bunch of vampires were burnt down there on founders day. Wes went into a room, where a operating table was in the middle of the burnt room, with someone strapped to it, a male with a dark blue long sleeved top, dark denim jeans on, and some old work boots on. This man had slightly tanned skin, had a rather muscular build, black hair and hazel eyes.

"Enzo wake up, wake up Enzo" said Wes as he was looking for something, which he soon found lying on the table next to where Enzo was strapped down. He looked up to see enzo looking at him with wonder in his eyes. "I'm giving you the day off you and Damon have some catching up to do" added Wes and he took the safety top of the sirgn that he had picked up revealing the needle.

"What's that" sleeply asked Enzo as Wes injected him with the contents after cleaning a space on his arm, once Wes had injected Enzo, he went over to a freezer box, reaching in and pulling out a blood bag for the vampire in front of him. He showed Enzo the blood bag expecting the reaction of surprise from the vampire, concidering he was used to getting a small glass a day to stop him from desicating.

"It's an insurance policy to make sure you return back to me" answered Wes unstrapping Enzo and giving him the blood bag, as well as giving him instructions of where to go and what to do, as well as telling him not to come back until Damon was dead.

Back with Aaron and the Salvatore brothers, they were back just outside the door to Wes's classroom. When they entered they didn't see anything, which wasn't what they were expecting, they were expecting Wes to be there with Elena at hand but was met with a mainly empty classroom, they were unaware of another person sitting in the room until they spoke.

"21051, it's been a while" said Enzo sitting on one of the back chairs with his feet up on the chair directly in front of him. Damon, Aaron and Stefan all looked up to see Enzo taking his feet of the chair and start to make hos way towards them. Stefan looked towards Damon wondering who the dark haired man was and how he knew Damon.

"Who are you?" asked Stefan asking the question Aaron was thinking, watching the man slowly make his way towards them, well staring at Damon the whole time with an evil or vengefull glint sparkle in his hazel eyes. When the man finally got them he smiled a mischievious smile and looked at both Damon and Aaron before returning his stare back to the one he knew. Damon.

"Lorenzo, but my friends call me Enzo, ah just kidding I don't have any friends" said Enzo introducing himself and holding out his hand for Stefan to shake, to which he was denied, so Enzo put his hand down and went back to staring at Damon. Damon looked right back at him in confusing as he believed Enzo was dead for the last sixty years.

"Enzo was another Augustine Vampire, our cells were next to each other, so we're here to meet someone seen him, Wes Maxfield" said Damon explaining to Stefan and asking Enzo a question to which both Enzo and Stefan looked at Damon while Aaron took a seat waiting to see what would happen, concidering on had threatened to kill him, another was confused and the other had a vengefull glint in his eye.

"That's your first question for me, not how are you? how did you survive that fire I left you to die in?" commented Enzo in his normal sacastic tone, his english accent coming through clearly, as his anger was plain and clear to hear as well as see that his former friend, who left him to die, didn't seem to care that he was alive and standing in front of him.

Enzo starting to explain his side of the story, of how he survived and what Damon had done, Stefan and Aaron had left to go to Aaron's doom room to get the files that Aaron said he would give them on the Augustine and some information on each of the Augustine Vampires. Damon stayed behind on Enzo's demand, as they waited for the two to return, Enzo asking questions, before the posion that Wes had injected Enzo with started to take an effect. Enzo trying to show what is happening starts to hunch over in pain and letting out a few pained sighs.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Damon noticing something was wrong with Enzo by the way he suddenly put down his drink and grab hold of the chairs that were in front of him, hunching over and letting out a few pained sighs, while trying to catch his breath as best he could, when Damon spoke Enzo looked up with curiousity at the sudden change of tone towards him.

"Wes injected me with a posion that will stop my heart, I will desicate, if I don't go back for the antidote" replied Enzo knowing, that Damon was up to something, as well as knowing it was something to do with getting this Elena girl back, who ever that was, something he didn't really want to happen, as he wanted Damon to suffer as he had suffered for the last sixty years.

"All the more reason to tell me where he is, look you get the antidote, I'll save my girlfriend, we'll kill Wes together" said Damon trying to find out where Wes was so he could get his girlfriend back, Enzo looked at him, spotting it from a mile away that he only wanted to find Elena before his brother Stefan did.

"Did you even think about after you left, the cell, the experiments or did you go out and live your merry life to the fulliest" replied Enzo being insulting yet sarcastic towards Damon as he walked around the chairs and down the stairs towards him, knowing that all he wanted was to find and be reunited with his girlfriend and hopefully unharmed.

"Look at me,If you go back we, go back together, we finish this for good, come on" said Damon holding his hand out for Enzo to shake, and hoping he could get Elena back and renew his friendship with Enzo while finishing the Augustine once and for all. Enzo looked down at his hand, looked at Damon and then back his hand before taking it with a smile, twisting his hand and causing Damon pain, Enzo smiled on of his evil smiles at Damon

"You're not going to see your girl again Damon, cause I want the antidote and Wes told me not to come back until you were dead" said Enzo as he turned them both around and frew Damon out of the window. Enzo was down there when Damon was just getting off of the car that he landed on, Damon was making it clear he didn't want to fight, as Enzo mocked him for running away instead of trying to help him escape from the cage he was being held in. Damon caught Enzo's fist when he tried to hit him again, that's when Enzo noticed that his skin was starting to turn a pale grey colour, and was starter to get weaker. Damon was about to do something when he noticed Enzo, his friend was about to fall, and quickly moved to catch him. Enzo fell to the floor starting to desicate, Damon was still asking where Wes was but to no avail as Enzo had fallen in to an uncoincious state. Damon trying to show that he still cared about Enzo took him to the known Augustine Lab in attempt to save Enzo and find where Wes was now hiding.

When he got to the lab he place Enzo on the opperating and searched the through everything to find an antidope for the posion effecting Enzo, when he found things a set of sirgn's say "Antidote" on them in big bold letters, and injected his former friend with them in a hopes that it would revive him. About half an hour later Enzo awoke looking around confused at how he had gotten there, and why Damon had helped him since leaving him to die sixty years before.

Stefan had retrieved the Augustine files from Aaron and found that Greyson Gilbert's clinic was being used by Wes and figured that was where he was holding Elena. Once they had rescued Elena and Damon had convinced Enzo to come back with him so they could read through the files together. As they read through the files, they found information on a third Augustine Vampire, one that could bring destruction to the entire society, if their family found her and someone with great motivation to get revenge.

"Who is 12045" asked Elena seeing the number and discription of the vampire in a file but no picture of what this vampire looked like, Stefan picked up the file, where as Enzo looked like he was remembering something and Damon had the look of terror on his face at hering that number again.

"Pale skin, dark brown eyes, long curlyish black hair, female. Originally a Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid, Mother ..., Father ..., Family ... relative of a family of Vampires, immune to werewolf/hybrid venom and wood" read Stefan, looking over to his brother and their house guest, Damon now looked like he had seen a ghost the same look he did when Mason Lockwood came back to haunt him. Enzo looked at Damon and then to Stefan and Elena before using his vampire speed to go as far from the boarding house as possible.

"It can't be, they killed her, she's dead" said Enzo remembering seeing her return from one of the Whitmore new years parties, being carried somewhere, her eyes closed, her pale skin a grey, colourless, motionless. Dead, his rock the only person who he had show love to, the girl he had opened up to and the girl who's face he clung on to through the tourcher. Now he finds out she is possible alive. Enzo made himself and her a silent promise.

"I promise you and myself that if you are alive, I will find you and care for you again, we will be reunited and free how we imagined it, when we shared a cell together" said Enzo making his promise before using his vampire speed to zoom off somewhere unknown

* * *

**Surprise so who is 12045, find out by keep on reading. Apologises for any mistakes**


	2. Truth of 12045

**I do not own any Vampire Diaries characters, No copyright intended. I only own 12045. Thank you to everyone who has read this story, hope you Reading.**

* * *

When Enzo had ran out of the house, leaving Damon, Stefan and Elena to wonder what had coursed him to do that, none of them knowing that Enzo knew 12045 and was in love with her, thinking of her when ever he had been on the operating table. Damon had gone after Enzo, trying to find him and ask him why he had left the way he did, taking a particular file with him, contains the information on 12045. When he finally found Enzo he was sitting at a base of a tree in the woods, letting his emotions fall freely at the thought that she was alive and the Augustine had known it but never told him, letting him suffer thinking he had lost the one person he had truly connected with.

"Hey, why did you leave the way you did" asked Damon, kneeling down in front of Enzo wanting to know why while also noticing that Enzo had cut his hair in the time between he had ran from the Salvatore Boarding house, until now when Damon had found him. Enzo looked up at him his emotions sparkling in his eyes. Enzo not really sure whether he was ready to open up about this particular subject, he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell Damon the truth of his feeling towards her.

"For sixty odd years I was lead to believe she was dead, when I saw here being brought back from one of Dr Whitmore's parties, her eyes were closed, skin was grey and colourless and she was litterly motionless. He took her somewhere and told me she was killed for the safety of the guests. Then we read in that file that she is alive, and that Wes has had her the entire time. He was following an order to keep both us separated, an order set my Whitmore. They made my life miserble from every angle by taking the one person I loved away from me. Leaving me to accept that I was alone and cursing you and her for leaving me to suffer alone, turns out she was was suffering as much as I was, and still is. I'm going to find her Damon, and bring her home" said Enzo, being the only one to know her real name, and who her family was.

"Then we find together as friends, by the way it said in the file she was originally a werewolf-vampire hybrid, and you were the only one who knew her real name, who was she?" asked Damon, wanting to know the truth of who the girl they were about to go after really was, who they were about to save and bring back to Mystic Falls. As well as being curious as to who her family was.

"You would really help me, and possibly reunited the family of the originals?" asked Enzo, watching as Damon's face changed from worried about his friend to terror of the original family, considering Elena was responsible for killing Finn, but Damon nodded to answered Enzo question "Her name is Paige Hope Mikaelson, daughter of Klaus Mikaelson, she never mentioned her mother and I didn't ask, her family are incredibly protective of her considering she is a natural Hybrid. We were caught about the sometime, and shared a cell, during that time we got to know each other and I ended up falling in love with her" added Enzo before walking towards Grayson Gilbert's clinic where Wes had held him, and Elena.

"So where do we look first?" asked Damon following his friend through the woods, when Enzo suddenly turned around and write something on a piece of scrap paper that was in the file with the pen that was in there. Giving the paper to Damon and then walking off, Damon read what it said and dreading the task but he said he would do anything to help and he wasn't about to go against what he had said, even if that meant putting Elena in danger. Again.

_Damon, please get in contact with her family, doesn't matter which one, as long as they know that Paige is still alive, and that they can see her again. I will try and find her at the labs listed as the ones she has been at. Enzo. _Was the message Enzo had written before walking off with a list of labs where 12045 a.k.a Paige Mikaelson. When Enzo go to the old clinic he went into one of the rooms and looked for any sign that Paige was being kept there, only finding a few strands of her shiny soft black hair. Enzo pulled the list of labs out of his back pocket and crossed of the clinic that was listed there, moving on to find one of the other labs, hoping against everything that he would find her.

Damon on the other hand had kept Elijah's number in his phone and decided that he would be the best original to contact and inform that Paige was alive and that he was trying to help in finding her. He found the number and dialled waiting for Elijah to pick up on the other end.

"Damon, why are you calling me?" asked Elijah once he had picked up the phone, curious as to why he was calling, since Rebekah, Kol and Niklaus were with him in New Orelands. The only family member who wasn't there and the reason why Niklaus was so heartless and cold was his niece and Niklaus's daughter Paige.

"It's about Paige, she is being held by the Augustine society, and being used a science experiment, Enzo her cell mate, is bent of rescuing her, and he asked me to call one of you to tell you he intends on reuniting your family again, he said contact one of the Mikaelson's, as you're the moral and kindest on, I chose to call you" replied Damon, hearing the sound of Elijah putting him on loudspeaker, and sounds of surprise, when he mentioned Paige.

"Is she okay, it's been seventy odd years since we seen little Paige" said Kol, making his presence know to Damon, but also sounding happy, that they finally had information regarding his favourite and only niece, considering nobody had heard from here since she went to find something. Her disappearance, Klaus had become heartless and cold to everyone who wasn't family, he showed minimum love to his family and covered his longing and hurt for his daughter by being cruel to others around him.

"You haven't heard from her because, she was taken by the Augustine society, they only give a vampire a glass of blood a day, keep them lock up in cells until they are need for an experiment, and are refused all contact to the outside world unless they went to an new years party at Whitmore house" said Damon giving them information on, what it is like to be an Augustine Vampire, the torment, the cell, the hopelessness.

"What kind of experiments did they do?" asked Rebekah probably going to regret, asking that question, but if she didn't asked then one of her brothers would have, Damon was silent for a few minutes trying to put it in the best way possible, rather than saying that she was most likely tourchered, beaten, put in pain and been with people that didn't regard her as human and thinking she didn't have feelings. "Well" said Rebekah rather impatiently.

"They would have cut her open, taken her blood, injected her with things, taken parts of her eyes out, beaten her, disregarded that she had feelings, just looking at her as a test subject" said Damon, just imagining what Klaus's face was right, after hearing his daughter was tourchered, and put in pain just because she was a vampire.

"Who is this Enzo you said has gone to find her, and where is the Augustine Society?" asked Hayley sounding like he could kill everyone of the Augustine Society, if he didn't get what he wanted and at this moment would be Paige, answers to his question and the Augustine dead for what they had done to someone he loved more than most.

"Enzo was her cell mate, he loves her and has been bent on find her since he found out she was alive, he looked after her when she was put back in the cell after the experiments, she would do the same with him, they became close. He was told she was dead when she was brought back from one of the parties at whitmore house, but it turns out that they injected her with a poison that would stop her heart and dessicate her. They wanted to both of them feel miserable as possible. And the only one left is Wes Maxfield, he ran when we got Elena back, but Aaron gave us files that's how we found out about her" answered Damon, hoping they would come, and Klaus wouldn't try anything.

"We are coming there, and I tell you now this Wes Maxfield, better give me back Paige and this Enzo, and when I get them back I will do to him, everything he did to her, and make him feel all the pain she felt, then I will speak with you, your brother and Elena" said Klaus hanging up the phone as the five of them started to make their way back to Mystic Falls. Enzo on the other hand had just received a message from Damon saying _Mikaelson's on their way, Klaus wants to speak with you when he gets Paige back, and Wes has hell coming his way. _Enzo was now at the Whitmore laboratory, looking through things to find any indication that she is or was there. In the fridge he found containers of blood with 12045 labelled on it, indicating that she had been there in recent months. He also found information on a storage locker that the Augustine had just outside Mystic falls, containing old files and something classed a valuable to Augustine.

* * *

**Surprise! 12045 is actually Enzo love, and Daughter of Klaus, Paige Hope Mikaelson. Keep reading to find out whether Enzo finds Paige, what's in the storage locker, and what Klaus wants to talk with Enzo, Damon, Elena and Stefan about. I made some changes, to try and make it a little better. Hope you guys like it**


	3. Locker 1824

**Hey Guys, thank you for all the reviews I have had on this story, and I'm glad that you are liking it, there is a twist to the story coming up and I'm trying to obey by the Originals/Vampire Diaries universe. So to settle things Paige Hope Mikaelson is based of Hope Mikaelson. Happy Reading**

* * *

Enzo was in the Whitmore labs looking for more information on the where bouts of Paige or any more information on the storage locker the Augustine's have. He was also curious as to what Klaus had wanted to speak to him about. Suddenly there was someone talking and then Enzo sped of somewhere where he wouldn't been seen, to his surprise Wes Maxfield walked in talking on the phone to someone, about the storage locker. Enzo took a deep breath in-bracing his vampire side and aimed at Wes knocking him on to the operating table, and taking his phone.

"Sorry mate, Wes has some old business to attend to" said Enzo, rather sarcastically down the phone to who ever Wes was taking to. He had the mischievous look on his face, while looking right at Wes, taking off the vervain jewellery that Wes was wearing and just for good measures, slitting his wrists to make sure all vervain was out of his system. "Now, you are going to tell me everything you know on 12045, and the storage locker" said Enzo with a tone that was basically saying one way or another I will get what I want, even if that means I do to you what you did to me.

"The storage locker number is 1824 in the storage place just outside of Mystic Falls, set up by Grayson Gilbert, only his family members have the key. As for 12045, I wont tell you anything on her as she is incredible valuable to us" said Wes, looking proud of himself, and seeing the anger and hatred in Enzo's eyes. Enzo was about to do something when Damon suddenly appeared holding him back, but he wasn't alone. A women with brown hair, slim, slightly tanned skin and dressed in black walked in, looking just as angry as Enzo if not more.

"All right you will tell everything you know on Paige Mikaelson now" shouted this mysterious women, not taking no for an answer as well as being determined to get the answers to all of her questions. When Wes refuse to answer, she started to think like Klaus and came up with the best threat she could think of. "I am Paige's mother, and I swear to god I will asked Enzo here to turn you into the thing you hate the most, then I would kindly ask Damon to do everything you have done to them to you, and if you still don't talk I will bite you as well as plant evil memories in your mind" said the dark hair women, making it clear what she was going to do. Wes looked at her, not believing she was do it. "Actually I would ask Damon to turn you and Enzo to torcher you" she added thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Who are you?, there is no record of Paige's mother, all we know is her father is Niklaus Mikaelson, and she is a pure blood hyrbrid the first and only of her kind" asked Wes, confused as there was no information on who Paige's mother was. "And you would never do any of what you said to me, you don't seem like the women to do something like that?" added Wes, not expecting what he got from her, she smacked him using her hybrid strength across the face, breaking his nose

"I'm Hayley Crescent Mikaelson, mother of Paige Hope Mikaelson, leader of the crescent wolf pack and member of the Mikaelson family, I want my daughter back, and I'm sure these two boys will be willing to help me out" said Hayley introducing herself and showing she was a wolf by making her eyes change colour. Wes was still being cocky and refusing to tell them where Paige was, so Hayley gave Damon the signal. Damon force fed Wes his blood and snapped his neck. While they were waiting for him to wake, they found a blood bag for him to complete his transition, and Enzo shared the information on the storage locker.

"Grayson Gilbert, opened a storage locker just outside Mystic Falls, for the Augustine, I read something saying it contained something valuable to the Augustine's, and Wes here said he would give information on her whereabouts because she is valuable to the society. Maybe she is the valuable thing in the locker" said Enzo, if looks could kill then the entire Augustine society would be dead and berried from Hayley. Damon just wanted to get this over and done with, and Enzo wanted his love back.

At that moment Wes woke up looking around confused at what happened.

"What happened?" asked Wes, looking from Enzo, to Hayley and finally to Damon who had mischievous grin on his features, looking like he was planning something, and that something wouldn't be good for Wes at this point.

"Err you died, but don't you had his blood in your system so you're in transition to become a vampire" said Enzo, handing the blood bag over to Damon who looked as he was planning something even worse than what he was before. Hayley looked to Damon, basically saying she wanted him to complete the transition of Wes in to a vampire.

"But if you drink this" said Damon once again force feeding Wes, blood this time to complete the transition in to a vampire. "Congratulations you're now a vampire. Oh by the way stay away from wood, witches, that includes Travellers, werewolf and hybrids and you should be fine" said Damon, turning around to face Hayley who smiled at him along with Enzo. "Oh I forgot stay away from the Mikaelsons a.k.a the originals" added Damon, standing in line with Hayley and Enzo again.

"Enzo go to the storage locker, see if Paige is there, I will get Damon here to send a message if we find anything out from torchering new born vampire here, do the same like wise if you find anything" said Hayley, giving Enzo the look telling him do it no questions asked. Enzo did as he was told, with out asking questions preferring to be on the love of his life mother's good side.

Enzo used his vampire speed, to get to the location of the storage lockers just outside of the Mystic Falls, only hoping that this whole thing would be over and he could be reunited with Paige, and he could finally give her family peace. When he got to the building that housed the lockers, he went looking for the number he was given, going through floor after floor of lockers, in hopes he would find the one he was looking for. He let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding when he found, locker 1824, with the Augustine symbol on the front of it. He picked something up from off the floor and repeatedly smacked it against the padlock holding the door shut, until he finally broke the lock. Once he opened it, he seen shelves of files, about each member of Augustine, research on each of the vampires even before they were caught, and list of experiments that each vampire went through.

At the back of the locker was a small door that lead to locker behind it. He once again busted the lock and entered seeing a figure lying on the floor, in the far left handed corner, the figure was lying in the shadows of the locker so it was hard to tell who it was. When he got closer and turned the light to the figure, he noticed the figure had waist length black wavy hair, they were dressed in black skinny jeans and black summer top to match it. Enzo noticed there was a pair of flat ballets shoes next to the figure that he now noticed was a girl. When he knelt down next to her, turning her over, noticing her skin was grey and dessicated, and realising who it was that was in front of him, the necklace around her neck, the unusual bracelet around her left wrist and the ring on one of her right figures. Enzo quickly ran out of the locker catching the worker that was checking the lockers making sure nothing was wrong and biting his neck before dragging him to the locker.

Enzo took the man over to the where she lay and biting his wrist and putting it to her mouth waiting for her to drink, to his surprise and happiness that her right hand come up to the take hold of the man's wrist holding it in place, she skin started to regain colour again, going back to it's natural pale colour, her eyes opened revealing their sea blue colour. Enzo took the body of the man away and zoomed back to her helping her to her feet, once she was up he smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Paige, I thought you were dead, I'm so sorry for not holding on to hope" said Enzo with his arms wrapped tightly around her, as he hugged her for what seemed like forever. She in return hugged him back not wanting to let him go, considering she had spent a life time in a cell being tourchered with the only people she clung on to were Enzo and her family.

"You found me, which means you never gave up hope, you kept the promise of being together again" replied Paige going on her tip toes to reach his cheek and place a soft kiss there, along with whispering three words that made his smile get wider, in return Enzo lent down and kissed her on the lips whispering four little words in reply to what she had said. After that he took off his leather jacket and hoodie, giving her the black hoodie to wear and putting his leather jacket back on while she put her shoes on. He quickly sent a message to Damon informing him on what is going on.

_Found Paige, she's alive, taking her back to your house, see you there. Enzo. _was the message that Enzo sent to Damon, who in turn showed the message to Hayley. Damon grabbed hold of Wes Maxfield and dragging him along, both Damon and Hayley, used there vampire speed to get back to the boarding house before Enzo and Paige.

"Hey, this is Dr Wes Maxfield who is official a vampire, so you can do to him what he did to our daughter, oh and Enzo is on his way back with Paige in tow" said Hayley walking through the front door behind Damon and Wes, making sure that he doesn't go anywhere, or try and escape. Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah all looked around to see Damon holding on Wes with a cheesy smile on his face. A few minutes later, Enzo walked through the door, holding on to Paige, putting her back on her own to feet in front of her family.

"Paige, are you okay?" said Hayley hugging her when she was put down beside her, and determined not to let go off her especially since she had been in the procession of the Augustine for the last seven decades. Hayley was glad to see her daughter nod in reply to her question. Hayley stepped back when Klaus came and stood with them, she was about to leave when Klaus took hold of her hand implying he wanted her to say.

"My princess returned to us, thank you Enzo for not giving up on her" said Klaus pulling Paige and Hayley in to a hug, happy that he had gotten all three important girls in his life back in one place. Elijah, Kol and Rebekah soon joined in the family hug. Once the hug was broken up, Damon, Stefan and Elena went one way, with Klaus and Elijah, Rebekah and Kol got to have the fun with Wes Maxfield and then Hayley was left to question Enzo, but she decided against it when she noticed how caring he was towards her daughter.

"Thank you Enzo, for reuniting my family" said Hayley before holding her hand out for him to shake which he did, out of respect for her, and for Paige. Hayley smiled and then went to go and get a blood bag for Paige and one for Enzo, as she was sure they were both hungry at the moment. When she got back she gave a blood bag to each of them once again hugging Paige and as way to show her appreciation she gave Enzo a hug too. Happy her family was reunited once again.

* * *

**Well Enzo found Paige, and reunited the Mikaelson family. We also find out that Hayley is Paige's mother, anyone else curious on what Klaus wanted to speak with Elena, Enzo, Stefan and Damon about. Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading x**


End file.
